Known to the applicant, for instance through WO 2005/091699 A1, is an independent wheel suspension for a steerable vehicle wheel, with a steering knuckle which is rotatably positioned around a rotation axis and which is supported by a carrier, whereby the carrier is linked with the vehicle chassis through a spring-damper-module.
The known wheel suspension comprises a coaxially positioned kingpin, in reference to the axis of rotation, at least an upper transverse link and at least a lower transverse link, the transversal links are connected with the vehicle chassis and through at least one connecting part with the steering knuckle. In accordance with WO 2005/091699 A1, the carrier is connected with the steering knuckle through a coaxially positioned bearing, in reference to the rotation axis, the joining means are positioned coaxial with reference to the rotation axis, and the transverse links are connected with the joining means.
In addition, the applicant knows through DE 10 2004 014 555 A1 a suspension for a steerable vehicle wheel with a steering knuckle, rotatably positioned around a rotation axis, which is linked via a steering knuckle with an upper transverse link and a lower transverse link, with an upper transverse link joint and a lower transverse link joint, through which the transverse links are connected with the steering knuckles, at least one transverse link has a section at the transverse link joint, in which the width of the transverse link remains nearly the same or becomes narrower. Preferably, this section is achieved through crossing transverse links or penetrating transverse links.
Also known to the applicant, through DE 100 30 028 A1, is a wheel suspension for a steered wheel of a motor vehicle. The known wheel suspension comprises a wheel carrier which is connected with the chassis of the motor vehicle via the upper steering rods and the lower steering rods, and the wheel carrier is directly connected with a spring carrier. Hereby, the spring carrier is rotatably positioned in the wheel carrier, such that, through the use of the bolt, which is on one hand connected with the spring carrier and on the other hand with the wheel carrier, a compact wheel suspension is realized.
Within the scope of DE 102 52 135 A1, the applicant knows about a publication of an independent wheel suspension for a motor vehicle, especially for commercial vehicles, comprising axis transverse links and axis trailing arms, in which at least the most stressed rods and bars of the transverse links and trailing arms possess in each section and elliptical cross section.